Tu te souviens ?
by 112A
Summary: Dean s'accroche aux mots quand il n'a plus rien d'autre.


Alooors. Cet OS. Il est écrit depuis longtemps, il dort dans mon ordinateur, à la base pour une autre fandom mais bordel j'ai eu une illumination et je me suis dit qu'il était parfait pour Destiel. Quelques changements, en même temps une bonne relecture à tête bien reposée et voilà ce qui en sort. Merci d'avoir cliqué, merci encore plus si vous décidez de lire !

* * *

 _3 octobre 99_

Il est si beau quand il dort.

 _6 décembre 99_

Je devrai vraiment écrire plus souvent par ici. Oh, non, en fait, parce que le temps que je passe à écrire ces conneries c'est du temps en moins pour vivre, vivre un peu plus fort, vivre avec lui. Dean me dit que je devrai arrêter d'écrire des putains d'odes sur sa beauté, que je devrai me concentrer sur mes poèmes. Il a un peu raison finalement.

 _12/12/99_

Cet après-midi, c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ton visage. Pâle et sans vie, certes, mais je t'ai vu quand même.

J'ai dû affronter toute ta famille, seul. Anna voulait que je dise quelque chose, mais avant que je puisse refuser, c'est ton père qui s'y est opposé. Ils savaient, tu sais, ils savaient tous, pour nous… Ce qu'on s'était juré de garder pour nous, seulement pour nous, ils savaient tous, et j'ai dû affronter tous leurs regards, tristes et désolés, méprisants.

Je suis venu plus tôt que tout le monde, et je suis resté là, à t'observer un moment, qui m'a semblé si court et si long à la fois… Je crois que j'ai voulu graver l'image de ton visage dans mon esprit, mais j'en avais pas besoin, si ? Je te connais par cœur, je t'ai observé, contemplé si souvent…

Puis ils sont arrivés, j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi, de ton corps… Mais ton esprit me suivra toujours, pas vrai ?

Ils ont parlé, tous. Ils ont tous prétendu te connaître, alors qu'ils ne t'ont jamais connu. Je suis le seul. Et je n'ai pas parlé, moi. Mais je te parle ici.

 _24/12/99_

Ils ont tous essayé de m'attirer dehors. Mais je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit, je ne peux plus quitter notre foyer, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant que c'est le seul endroit où j'ai encore l'impression que tu es là, encore là, avec moi…

Je rêve de toi, encore et toujours, même éveillé. J'ai eu du mal à me rendre compte que ce n'était plus qu'un rêve, que tu n'es plus qu'un rêve… un souvenir… et que tu ne vivras plus qu'à travers eux, désormais, à travers mes souvenirs, à travers moi…

J'ai encore l'impression de t'entendre, enfin j'attends tes paroles, je m'apprête à entendre ta voix… j'ai la certitude que je l'entendrai, et la chute est encore plus douloureuse… Je m'immobilise, ma gorge se serre, je sens mes yeux me piquer. A chaque fois… Je pleure, je tente désespérément de ne pas le faire mais c'est plus fort que moi… Et alors j'ai cette impression, je m'attends à une de tes moqueries, une des tiennes, mais non, tu ne me vois pas pleurer, et tu ne peux pas te moquer de mes larmes…

Je pleure, je pleure, chaque seconde de cette vie. Je ne sais plus si c'est encore la mienne, tu n'es plus là pour la partager, alors elle n'est plus complète… Je ne suis plus moi sans toi, je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

 _31/12/99_

Je suis seul pour le nouvel An. On avait décidé de le passer ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? J'ai tenu la promesse, il est bientôt minuit et tu hantes mes pensées, plus que jamais, Cas.

J'avais presque oublié ce putain de journal, pour dire vrai. J'ai failli tout oublier… Le 29, ça faisait trois semaines. Déjà trois semaines que je fais la route seul… Ou plutôt avec ton fantôme. J'entends encore ta voix, je sens ton souffle, tes doigts, ta peau… dès que je ferme les yeux je vois les tiens, je vois ton sourire… Tu hantes mes rêves, mes journées. Je n'ai qu'à observer n'importe quoi, penser à n'importe quoi et je te vois, comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. C'est mieux comme ça, parce qu'au moins je ne t'oublie pas, hein ? De toute façon je ne peux pas t'oublier, mon existence est liée à la tienne et le sera toujours.

Tu sais de quoi j'ai le plus peur ? C'est d'oublier ton visage. Ta voix. Je me souviens des mots que tu m'as dit, de ces mots d'amour, si doux quand tu les as prononcés, mais ça ne suffit pas pour me faire sourire, Cas. Il est trop tôt pour sourire.

Tu me manques, terriblement.

 _2/01/00_

Aujourd'hui ta sœur m'a appelé. Je croyais qu'elle prenait de mes nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait passer récupérer des affaires à toi… Parce que ouais, même au fond d'un trou t'es encore le centre du monde, celui des autres, celui du mien aussi.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent tout chambouler ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils emmènent tes affaires, ils emmèneront une partie de toi avec elles et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles un peu plus loin encore. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de t'oublier, j'ai peur d'être seul.

Elle va passer en milieu de mois.

 _7/01/00_

Premier mois sans toi.

 _14 jan 2000_

J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que j'écrire ici, Castiel ? C'est Dean qui m'a dit qu'il le faisait, que ça l'aidait un peu à croire que ton âme était encore ici-bas. Il m'a donné ton journal et il m'a dit de prendre mon temps, mais je crois surtout qu'il veut que je lui rende le plus vite possible.

Il a l'air tellement effondré. Quand je suis allée chez vous il était distant, il ne regardait que le vide. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait l'air tellement fatigué je pense qu'il ne dort plus. J'ai tellement de même pour lui, Castiel. Si tu savais, si tu nous voyais, tous, et que tu pouvais l'aider. De nous tous c'est lui qui en a le plus besoin.

Maman est elle aussi effondrée, elle commence tout juste à réaliser, je crois. Quant à papa… Tout le monde est au courant pour l'overdose, tu sais. Il est en colère, et même s'il pense que c'est après toi, ça ne l'est pas.

Tu me manques, petit frère. Tu nous manques à tous. J'essaie d'adoucir ma peine en me disant que peut-être tu es plus serein là où tu es maintenant ? Je l'espère, de tout mon cœur.

Anna x

 _14 janvier bis_

J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre d'Anna. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'écrire ici, Castiel, mais je le fais parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, que tu sois ici ou ailleurs.

Tu nous manques à tous très fort, très très fort.

Maman

 _16/01/00_

J'ai mal jugé ta sœur et ta mère, et j'en suis désolé. Elles t'ont rendu un peu plus réel en t'écrivant.

 _23/01/00_

Aujourd'hui j'ai croisé Luis. Il m'a demandé pourquoi il nous voyait plus. Il souriait, tu sais. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, son sourire est parti, il a eu peur. Il a eu peur que je le dénonce, mais je le ferai jamais, tu le sais. Alors il s'est radouci, il a recommencé à sourire, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et il m'a dit que c'était pas grave, que c'était la vie, que « ça arrive »…

Je me sens tellement seul dans ce monde, Cas, maintenant que tu n'en fais plus partie. On s'était construit le nôtre, mais sans toi, il s'est échoué, je suis retourné de là d'où on venait, ce qu'on a voulu quitter, ce qu'on a mis si longtemps à quitter, tous les deux. Maintenant c'est comme si c'était pire, mille fois pire que dans mes souvenirs…

Je sais que tu veux pas que je fasse ça, tu as passé tellement de temps à m'en dissuader… Mais serait-ce te trahir que de vouloir te rejoindre dans un autre monde, quel qu'il soit ? Un monde qu'on pourra forcément embellir une fois réunis, qu'on pourra construire à notre image, au même titre que celui qu'on avait bâti ici…

 _29/01/00_

Sam est passé. Il a senti la merde arriver je crois. Il a passé le week-end avec moi. Il ne m'a pas forcé à parler… Il me connaît trop pour ça. Il ne m'a pas demandé comment ça allait non plus qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu comme réponse de toute façon ?

Il a juste été là. Je crois bien que c'est le seul pour l'instant.

 _31/01/00_

Ils m'observent tous du coin de l'œil, ils me présentent tous leurs condoléances, maigre consolation après t'avoir perdu, pas vrai ? Comme si leurs mots pouvaient te ramener, ou même adoucir ma peine… Ils ne te remplaceront jamais, d'aucune façon.

 _7/02/00_

L'alcool ça fait rien. On n'oublie rien. Et pourtant j'arrive pas à arrêter ?

Deux mois. Tu me manques tellement.

 _12/02/00_

Ma mère a voulu m'emmener voir un psy. Elle dit qu'il faut que je prenne des anti-dépresseurs. Ouais, elle est enfin passée me voir l'autre jour… Voir le carnage. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de moi. Ou pour moi peut-être ? Je sais pas. N'empêche que je vais l'écouter, pour lui faire plaisir, qu'elle me foute la paix.

 _7/12/00_

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, Cas ? Tu t'en souviens forcément.

C'était en novembre 96. C'était l'époque où j'étais ami avec ta sœur et que je me faisais chier à longueur de temps. Ma vie n'en était même pas une c'était juste quelques connaissances sans réelle importance dans une université sans intérêt et des soirées à boire, comme pour oublier que ça ne servait à rien, que je n'avais pas de raison de vivre.

Puis ce soir de novembre 96 quand je suis arrivé avec ta sœur t'étais là, au milieu de l'appartement tu lisais Orwell sur le canapé du salon. Tu as levé les yeux vers nous, tu m'as observé un instant puis tu as haussé les épaules et tu as replongé la tête dans ton livre.

Tu sais que je l'ai toujours ce livre ? Il est sur ma table de chevet.

Tu me semblais sans importance à cette époque-là. Je pensais que t'étais juste un gosse timide qui restait à l'écart et qui n'avait rien à faire avec moi, dans ma putain de sphère inaccessible pour toi. Je voulais tellement que tout le monde m'aime sans me connaître que j'en ai oublié d'aimer.

Et pourtant t'as réussi à y accéder… Non, tu l'as détruite. Tu m'a fait l'oublier.

Je me souviens qu'au fil de mes visites, je réalisais que t'étais bien plus qu'un gamin paumé. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, j'étais le seul à avoir percé ton secret, sans même le vouloir. Je savais que tu n'étais pas celui que tout le monde pensait que tu étais. Même ta sœur ne te connaissait pas.

Moi, j'ai appris à te connaître au fil des visites. On se croisait souvent mais sans le commander vraiment c'était plus hasardeux que vraiment désiré.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête de se mentir.

Je me souviens quand tu n'essayais plus de prétendre que tu n'étais pas là pour me voir. Je me souviens de ces soirées qu'on a passées, dans l'appartement d'Anna alors qu'elle n'était pas là. C'est sur son canapé qu'on a imaginé notre monde, qu'on l'a embelli et que chaque soir, on le rendait un peu plus réel…

Je me souviens du changement que je sentais, je me souviens avoir commencé à t'aimer, un peu trop. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié je crois que j'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était de l'amitié. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses et que tu t'empares de mon cœur ce soir de mai 97.

Je me souviens des journées passées à regretter, je me souviens des soirées où tout était oublié. J'étais moi-même avec toi, il n'y avait que toi pour me faire oublier le monde qu'on voulait tant fuir et qu'on était en train de quitter, enfin…

Je me souviens quand on s'est enfin échappés, pour de bon. Je me souviens de nos doigts tremblants, de nos joues rougies, de nos soupirs, et surtout, surtout, de tes yeux brillants, de ce regard, ce regard que tu m'as lancé pour la première fois et que j'ai revu tant de fois après, ce regard que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

C'était celui qui aurait pu me faire pleurer tant de fois, celui pour lequel je ferai n'importe quoi, celui que j'aimerai tant revoir, le revoir, juste une fois, rien qu'une fois…

Celui qui me promettait ton amour, ton amour éternel. Ça et rien que ça pour le reste de nos vies.

Notre vie ?

* * *

 _7/01/01_

Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps. J'ai passé 10 mois sans t'écrire, Cas, jusqu'au 7 décembre. Ce jour-là c'était trop dur, tu sais.

En fait j'ai trouvé un boulot. Puis je me suis fait virer, puis j'en ai trouvé un autre. Dans un petit garage. Je répare des bagnoles. C'est tellement passionnant, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça.

Je crois même que je commence à apprécier la compagnie là-bas. Les deux autres mécanos, la secrétaire. Je crois même qu'elle, elle en pince pour moi. Mais moi j'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Quand je ferme les eux c'est toi que je vois, personne d'autre.

 _14/02/01_

J'ai parlé de toi. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un, je lui ai parlé de toi. 3 ans, je lui ai résumé 3 ans de notre vie, les 3 années les plus heureuses de ma vie, pendant qu'on buvait un coup dans un pub. Je lui ai dit combien je t'aimais, combien je t'aime encore, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée pour moi, et qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air sincère.

 _23/03/01_

Joyeux anniversaire.

 _27/03/01_

J'avais presque réussi. Je buvais plus qu'une bouteille par semaine. Puis je m'y suis remis. L'avantage de bosser sans dépenser c'est que t'amasses de l'argent, et que quand arrive le moment tu peux acheter de la boisson à foison. J'ai commencé par vider le stock, puis j'ai continué en allant en acheter. Trop. Y'a des gens qui vont acheter leur journal le matin, moi c'est mes deux bouteilles de whisky, avec lesquelles je passe la journée. Parce que ouais, en plus j'ai eu l'intelligence de prendre une semaine de vacances la semaine de ton anniversaire. Chapeau l'artiste. C'est comme tendre le coup et l'épée. Le cul et la vaseline. Tu vois l'idée.

Je suis bourré.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime. Encore trop. Putain.

 _30/03/01_

J'ai bien vu leurs regards, au travail. Faut dire que je dois pas avoir la mine très fraîche. L'odeur de mon breuvage préféré s'est aussi probablement déposée sur moi. Aaah, les joies de l'alcoolisme.

L'après-midi même j'ai vu, j'ai su, j'ai deviné qu'elle n'avait pas pu taire ton existence. Notre histoire. Ils me regardaient tous du coin de l'œil, ils sont tous désolées apparemment. Faut dire que l'air que j'ai doit pas aider maintenant.

Ah, putain de filles. Toujours les mêmes. Pour une fois que j'arrive à parler à quelqu'un, faut que ce soit une pétasse. Tu sais quoi, Cas ? Je parlerai plus à personne, à part toi, comme ça je serai tranquille. Et à Sam aussi, en fait. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Faudrait que j'aille le voir, il me manque. Mais encore pas autant que toi.

 _14/04/01_

Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai passé le week-end avec Sam. On a parlé, de lui, puis de toi. De moi. « Je sais que c'est dur, Dean. Je sais combien tu aimais et tu aimes encore Castiel. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que tu vives dans le passé. Il aurait voulu que tu profites de ta vie, comme tu le faisais avec lui, quand il était encore là. T'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être encore là. »

C'est fou comme il me connaît bien. J'avais oublié que y'avait pas que toi dans ma vie. Finalement, y'a peut-être un peu les autres, aussi.

Il m'a aussi dit que maman s'inquiétait pour moi, et qu'elle voulait que j'aille la voir, elle et papa, chez eux. Chez moi un peu aussi. Je pars demain.

 _20/04/01_

J'ai parlé à mon père. C'était très étrange. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux, dans le salon, un soir, devant un match de ton équipe de football américain préférée. Ça m'a fait penser à toi, évidemment. Papa aussi sait que t'étais supporter, vous en parliez souvent tous les deux. Il s'est levé, il a amené du whisky – c'était la première fois que je buvais avec mon père, je crois.

On a regardé, mon père faisait des commentaires, puis ils ont gagné, et j'étais content, mais triste aussi, en me disant que tu les verras plus jamais gagner. Et j'ai fini par craquer. J'ai pleuré. Silencieusement, mais mon père, il m'a vu, et il m'a resservi. « J'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à lui putain. » Je sais toujours pas d'où c'est sorti. « Tu n'as pas besoin de l'oublier, Dean. Même s'il n'est plus physiquement là, il sera toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Il faut que t'arrives à vivre comme ça. » J'ai toujours su qu'il avait pas un cœur si dur qu'on pouvait le croire. Ça m'a fait bizarre quand même.

* * *

 _07/12/09_

Dix ans. Tu te rends compte. Dix ans pour le remplir, ce putain de journal. Ton dernier.

Ça va faire sept ans, avec Lisa. Tu sais, la secrétaire du garage. Celle que j'ai traité de pétasse dans quelques-unes de ces pages. Mais tu sais quoi, j'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, parce que tu sais, je l'aime pas vraiment. Elle est gentille, jolie. Intelligente, ça se discute. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de culture, comparé à toi. Elle n'est pas toi. Elle ne le sera jamais, elle ne te remplacera jamais, mais au moins, je me sens un peu moins seul, parce que le lit dans lequel je dors est moins froid.

J'ai beau vivre chez elle pratiquement tout le temps maintenant, j'arrive pas à me résoudre à abandonner notre appartement. Elle sait peut-être même pas que je l'ai encore. J'y suis allé, aujourd'hui, j'y suis toujours, d'ailleurs, pendant que j'écris, puisque c'est là que j'avais laissé ce carnet, je l'ai retrouvé à sa place, sur la table de chevet, à côté de notre lit.

Tout est exactement comme je l'ai laissé. Les bouteilles vides, les mégots, les cendres, les livres. C'était comme retourner chez moi, c'était comme si ma place était là, seulement là.

Je m'en souviens encore de cette putain de soirée. On avait bossé comme des damnés, tous les deux de notre côté, comme souvent, tout ça pour pouvoir se faire plaisir le soir, aller voir Luis, lui rembourser ce qu'on lui devait, reprendre un peu de came par-dessus, un peu trop même, rentrer chez nous pour commencer la soirée, puis aller traîner du côté de chez Charlie, aller voir ses potes, la gueule à l'envers… J'me souviens vaguement qu'on s'est endormis là, sur le sol, et que le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, je suis le premier à m'être réveillé, le seul en fait.

Y'avait encore quelques personnes qui erraient dans l'appart, c'était un beau bordel, y'avait Charlie qui cherchait un truc à bouffer, je m'en souviens.

J'me suis traîné sur les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, je t'ai embrassé, comme tous les matins mais putain c'était pas comme tous les matins, t'avais froid. T'étais froid. Je t'ai secoué, j'ai murmuré ton nom, puis crié ton nom, puis j'ai hurlé, Charlie s'est approchée, je m'en souviendrai toujours putain, ses yeux, ses yeux horrifiés… Les quelques autres qui restaient là ils avaient râlé parce que je les avais réveillé, mais quand ils ont réalisé ils se sont tous barrés, barrés comme des connards, même Charlie putain, elle m'a regardé, un air désolé sur le visage, en me tendant un putain de téléphone, elle pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Je l'ai jamais revue après ça, mais je lui en veux pas, on aurait pareil si ç'avait pas été toi… Si seulement ça avait pas été toi putain.

Dix ans Cas. Dis ans que t'es plus là, mais tu seras toujours dans mon cœur parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux plus.

La douleur ne s'efface jamais, pas plus que l'amour. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera.

A très vite, mon ange.

* * *

Sam Winchester jura entre ses dents en voyant le déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville, et se félicita d'être un peu fainéant. Refuser de sortir avec ses amis ce soir l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Il attrapa la couverture sur son canapé, l'enroula autour de ses épaules, serrant les doigts autour de sa tasse de café bien chaude. Il sourit, moqueur, en voyant des gens courir en bas de la rue, leurs parapluies voletant à quelques mètres devant eux.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de son observation. Soupirant, il marcha doucement jusqu'au téléphone, et décrocha, juste avant qu'il ne décline automatiquement l'appel. « Samuel Winchesteur, j'écoute. »

« Sammy. »

La voix de Mary, tremblante d'émotion.

« Sam… Sammy… Dean… »

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

La tasse éclata en mille morceaux en atterrissant, tout comme son cœur. Le liquide brûla les jambes de Sam, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Il s'effondra sur le sol, lâcha le téléphone. Après tout ce temps… Il avait finalement fini par abandonner. La peine avait eu raison de lui… Son grand frère…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.


End file.
